Molly Blyndeff
Molly is a beleaguered 12-year-old girl who runs a family toy store in place of her neglectful father and sister. She winds up getting locked in the Sweet Jazz City Museum after hours during a school trip, and is promptly roped into an insane plot over a mysterious amulet with the power to steal people's epithets. Her epithet, "Dumb", makes things more muted and/or simpler. This has a few varying applications, from creating a bubble that prevents sound from traveling in or out, to lowering the damage of an attack, to literally making someone dumber. Physical Appearance Molly is a small girl with brown skin and dark brown hair with stars and loops styled like bear ears. She wears a pink and green striped shirt, a custom-made bear hoodie, a green skirt, and yellow boots. Her eyes are styled to look like doll eyes as she owns a toy store. Personality Molly is a timid young girl, who finds it hard to stand up for herself until she gets a speech from Giovanni on why she shouldn't just give up. For the majority of the time, she has a lack of confidence, and is probably highly effected by her home life which involves her neglectful father Martin and sister. Molly also often takes night shifts in the toy store and often finds herself getting 5 hours of sleep a night. Therefore in comparison with peers at her age, she is more haggard and unenthusiastic. Powers and Skills Epithet: Dumb * Silence Bubble: Creates a soundproof bubble around herself that mutes everything outside and inside. * Dumb Down: Reduces any pain she or others feel. She can also use this to hypnotize people by reducing their intelligence, making them highly suggestible. * Hushabye: Dispels summoned objects/entities by "dumbing them down to nothing". Can only be used on small summons. Relationships Martin Blyndeff Molly has a poor relationship with her father, Martin as he is highly neglectful of her and unfit to be a parent in general. He uses her as a personal assistant and makes her do everything from watch his store at night to file his taxes. Martin's treatment of Molly has left her in a constantly tired state and devoid of having any confidence. He also unwittingly put Molly in danger by taking her phone to play games and completely forgetting about her when it was time to leave. Leaving her trapped in the Sweet Jazz Museum overnight with no means of contacting him or anyone else who could help. Mera Salamin Indus Tarbella If their situation were different, Molly and Indus could be friends. He helps to begin with, freeing her after she had been strapped to a chair with duct tape by Giovanni and helping her defeat, Flamethrower, Car Crash and Ben. However, when he and Mera learn that Molly's epithet can dull pain, they both realise this is what they need to finally cure Mera of the effects caused by her own Epithet, which causes her to be in constant pain, and Indus apprehends Molly as soon as Mera orders him to, without hesitation. But Indus is a man of honor and he can't help but let Molly and Giovanni go after they "help" him and convinces him he owes them. He still respects Molly, especially after seeing her willingness to protect Giovanni, and is friendly towards her all the time. He doesn't really have any ill intent towards Molly and he might feel some guilt over helping Mera take a little girl's epithet away. However, the person Indus cares for most has been in constant pain the entire time he has known her and seeing her in so much agony has likely caused him a great deal of pain as well. He knows how desperate she is to make it end and his determination to help her in any way he can outweigh everything else. Even any moral conflictions he might feel. Giovanni Potage Although intimidated by him at first, Molly quickly warms up to Giovanni after learning that he is not only harmless but secretly nice as well. They bond over their mutual interests and when Giovanni gets the hint something's troubling her, invites her to sit with him and talk about it. Molly hesitates for a moment but Giovanni's genuine kindness helps her open up and she tells him about how difficult things have become since her mother passed away and how she's had to fill the void her mother left behind. It becomes evident to Giovanni that Molly takes on almost all the responsibilities of running a household and a business because her father and sister are unwilling to take them on themselves. That lights a fire in Giovanni and he gives her an empowering pep talk about how she's way too much of a pushover and that shouldn't let other people step on her. He reminds her that she's important too and encourages her to start standing up for herself. Giving Molly more confidence than she had before and from this moment, she knows she's found a true friend in Giovanni. Despite only knowing each other for a few hours, Molly and Giovanni are already growing close to one another. Giovanni is rapidly becoming an older brother figure to Molly and, despite being a villain, a positive role model as well. Before meeting Giovanni, Molly didn't really have anyone she could rely on but as soon as Giovanni learns this, he quickly steps up to become the person she needs. Sylvester Ashling Molly and Sylvester do not get off to a good start as he attacks her and Giovanni, thinking that they were trying to steal the Arsene Amulet, which he is hoping to study. However, when they manage to defeat Sylvie and they get a chance to talk, Sylvie learns that he had been tricked and it was, in fact, Mera who was trying to steal the amulet and this leaves him open to persuasion. His reluctance to cooperate has Molly comparing him to the difficult customers she's dealt with and uses the same tactics she uses on them to persuade Sylvie. She's simply nice to him, in his case, offering to be his friend and this works. Convincing him to team up with her and Giovanni temporarily. As they begin to work together, Molly learns that Sylvie is nicer than he seems, with him offering to help her professionally as soon as he learns she has a problem and they begin to form a genuine friendship. Trivia *Since her father Martin is a Caucasian, it can be assumed that Molly is biracial. *In "Bear Trap", it is revealed that she has pyrophobia. This may be associated with her mother’s untimely death two years prior. Gallery EI347NRWsAABL2j.png|Promotional Artwork EIDm34DX0AA54Kq.png|Group Artwork EKeOsBWXkAE7-gr.jpg|Turnaround References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Inscribed Characters Category:Female